southafrica2010fandomcom-20200214-history
2010 FIFA World Cup
The 2010 FIFA World Cup will be the 19th FIFA World Cup, the premier international football tournament. It is scheduled to take place between 11 June and 11 July 2010 in South Africa. The 2010 FIFA World Cup will be the culmination of a qualification process that began in August 2007 and involved 204 of the 208 FIFA national teams. As such, it matches the 2008 Summer Olympics as the sports event with the most competing nations. This will be the first time that the tournament has been hosted by an African nation, after South Africa beat Morocco and Egypt in an all-African bidding process. This decision left the Oceania Football Confederation as the only confederation yet to host the FIFA World Cup. Italy are the defending champions. The draw for the finals took place on 4 December 2009 in Cape Town. Host selection Africa was chosen as the host for the 2010 World Cup as part of a new policy to rotate the event among football confederations (which was later abandoned in October 2007). Five African nations placed bids to host the 2010 World Cup: * * / (co-hosting) * * Following the decision of the FIFA Executive Committee not to allow co-hosted tournaments, Tunisia withdrew from the bidding process. The committee also decided not to consider Libya's solo bid as it no longer met all the stipulations laid down in the official List of Requirements. After one round of voting, the winning bid was announced by FIFA president Sepp Blatter at a media conference on 15 May 2004 in Zürich. South Africa was awarded the rights to host the tournament, defeating Morocco and Egypt. * withdrew on 8 May 2004 after joint bidding was not allowed * bid was rejected: bid did not meet the list of requirements and joint bidding was not allowed Qualification As the host nation, South Africa qualifies automatically for the tournament. However, South Africa did participate in World Cup qualifiers because the CAF qualifiers also serve as the qualifying tournament for the 2010 African Cup of Nations. They were the first host since 1934 to participate in preliminary qualifying. As happened in the previous tournament, the defending champions were not given an automatic berth, and Italy had to participate in qualification. The qualification draw for the 2010 World Cup was held in Durban, South Africa, on 25 November 2007. List of qualified teams The following 32 teams qualified for the final tournament. ;AFC (4) * * * * ;CAF (6) * * * * * * (hosts) ;CONCACAF (3) * * * ;CONMEBOL (5) * * * * * ;OFC (1) * ;UEFA (13) * * * * * * * * * * * * * .]] This is the first World Cup with no debutant associations, although two of the qualifiers (Slovakia and Serbia) have previously appeared only as parts of former competing nations. In both cases FIFA considers these teams to have retained the earlier nations' records. Qualification controversies Controversy surrounded several of the final qualification matches in November 2009. In the second leg of the play-off between France and the Republic of Ireland French captain Thierry Henry, unseen by the referee, illegally handled the ball in the lead up to the winning goal, which saw France make the final 32 teams ahead of Ireland. The incident caused widespread debate on FIFA Fair Play, and how matches should be refereed at the highest level. The Football Association of Ireland (FAI) requested a replay on grounds of fairness, but this was denied by FIFA under the Laws of the Game. A widely reported later request by Ireland to be included as an unprecedented 33rd World Cup entrant was later withdrawn by the FAI, and dismissed by the FAI as peripheral to their other more substantial petitions for change in world football made to FIFA. Costa Rica also complained over Uruguay's winning goal in the CONMEBOL–CONCACAF playoff. There was crowd trouble around two matches between Egypt and Algeria, with the Algerian team bus stoned before the first in Cairo, and reports of Egyptian fans ambushed after the second in Khartoum, Sudan. Local media made lurid reports, and diplomatic relations between the countries nosedived. In response to the incidents during qualification, and to a match fixing controversy, on 2 December 2009 FIFA called for an extraordinary general meeting of their Executive Committee. After the meeting, FIFA announced that they would be setting up an inquiry into technology and extra officials in the game, but they did not announce the widely-expected move of fast-tracking the introduction of goal-line referee's assistants, already being trialled in the Europa League, and instead restated that the competition in South Africa would be officiated as before, with just one referee, two assistants, and a fourth official. On the subject of fair play, FIFA President Sepp Blatter said: }} Prize money and club payments The total prize money on offer for the tournament was confirmed by FIFA as $420 million, a 60 percent increase on the 2006 tournament. Before the tournament, each participating team would receive $1 million, for preparation costs. Once at the tournament, teams exiting at the group stage would receive $8 million. Thereafter, the prize money would be distributed as follows: * $9 million - Round of 16 * $18 million - Quarter-finals * $20 million - Semi-finals * $24 million - Runners up * $30 million - Winners In a first for the World Cup, there would also be payments made by FIFA to the domestic clubs of the players representing their national teams at the tournament. This would see a total of €26 million being paid to domestic clubs, amounting to just over €1,000 per player per day. This was the result of an agreement reached in 2008 between FIFA and European clubs to disband the G-14 and drop their claims for compensation dating back to 2005 over the financial cost of injuries sustained to their players while on international duty, such as that from Belgian club Charleroi S.C. for injury to Morroco's Abdelmajid Oulmers in a friendly game in 2004, and from English club Newcastle United for an injury to England's Michael Owen in the 2006 World Cup. Mascot The official mascot for the 2010 FIFA World Cup is Zakumi (born ), an anthropomorphised leopard with green hair. His name comes from "ZA", the international abbreviation for South Africa, and "kumi", a word that means "ten" in various African languages. The mascot's colours reflect those of the host nation's playing strip – yellow and green. Zakumi's birthdate coincides with a day known and celebrated as Youth Day in South Africa and their second group match. The year 1994 marks the first non-racial nationwide elections in South Africa. He will turn 16 in 2010. The Zakumi's official motto is: "Zakumi's game is Fair Play." The motto was seen in the digital advertisement boards during the 2009 FIFA Confederations Cup, and it will also appear at the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Match ball The match ball for the 2010 FIFA World Cup will be named the "Jabulani", made by Adidas, which means "bringing joy to everyone" in isiZulu. The number eleven plays a prominent role in the new technologically advanced ball: it is the eleventh World Cup match ball made by the German sports equipment maker; it features eleven colours, one for each player on the pitch; and there are eleven official languages of South Africa. Also, the event will start on the eleventh day of June and end on the eleventh day of July.Meet Jabulani: 2010 World Cup Match Ball, The New York Times, 4 December 2009. Retrieved 4 December 2009. There have already been critics of the ball. FC Barcelona's goalkeeper, Víctor Valdés, said: "I'm scared about the ball, it's unpredictable".Me da mucho miedo la pelota, es imprevisible, El País, 19 December 2009. Venues In 2005, the organisers released a provisional list of thirteen venues to be used for the World Cup: Bloemfontein, Cape Town, Durban, Johannesburg (two venues), Kimberley, Nelspruit, Orkney, Polokwane, Port Elizabeth, Pretoria, and Rustenburg. This was narrowed down to ten venues which were officially announced by FIFA on 17 March 2006: Preparations sporting a football in anticipation of the world cup]] Five new stadiums have been built for the tournament, and five of the existing venues are to be upgraded. Construction costs are expected to be R8.4bn. In addition to the stadiums being built and upgraded, South Africa is also planning to improve its current public transport infrastructure within the various cities, with projects such as the Gautrain and the new Bus Rapid Transit system (BRT) titled Rea Vaya. Danny Jordaan, the president of the 2010 World Cup organising committee, has said that he expects all stadiums for the tournament to be completed by October 2009. The country is also going to implement special measures to ensure the safety and security of local and international tourists attending the matches in accordance with standard FIFA requirements, including a temporary restriction of flight operation in the airspace surrounding the stadiums. The readiness of this African nation to host one of the biggest events in a sports that is worshiped by millions has received positive response from FIFA. FIFA has rated the readiness of South Africa at eight on a scale of 10 with the hope that they would be completely ready before the matches actually start. Construction strike 70,000 construction workersBBC and SABC report 70,000 while the AP, quoting the South African Federation of Civil Engineering Contractors, says 11,000 who were supposed to be working on the new stadiums walked off their jobs on 8 July 2009. The majority of the workers receive R2500 per month (about £192, €224 or $313), but the unions allege that some workers are grossly underpaid – some receiving as little as R40 (£3.11) a week. A spokesperson for the National Union of Mineworkers said to the SABC that the "no work no pay" strike will go on until FIFA assesses penalties on the organisers. Other unions threatened to strike into 2011. The World Cup organising committee downplayed the strike and expressed confidence that the stadiums will be ready. Transportation Major road networks have been improved to cater for the expected influx of people coming to the country who will be traveling to and fro match stadiums. The Gautrain (underground rail network) will be complete in time for the opening game, but only limited lengths of the route. Major metros have also updated their current public bus systems to cater for visitors. Websites such as Vaya Nathi have been created for host city visitors to view bus route information in host cities. Legacy The following stadiums have all been upgraded to meet FIFA specification as a lasting legacy of the World Cup. * Cecil Payne Stadium * Dobsonville Stadium * Gelvandale Stadium * Giant Stadium * HM Pitje Stadium * King Zwelithini Stadium * Olympia Park Stadium * Orlando Stadium * Princess Magogo Stadium * Rabie Ridge Stadium * Rand Stadium * Ruimsig Stadium * Seisa Ramabodu Stadium * Sugar Ray Xulu Stadium * Super Stadium Relocation rumours (Camps Bay, Cape Town)]] During 2006 to 2007, rumours circulated in various news sources that the 2010 World Cup could be moved to another country. Some people, including Franz Beckenbauer, Horst R. Schmidt and, reportedly, some FIFA executives, expressed concern over the planning, organisation, and pace of South Africa's preparations. However, FIFA officials repeatedly expressed their confidence in South Africa as host, and stated that the event will not be moved, with FIFA president Sepp Blatter re-iterating that "Plan A... Plan B... Plan C is that the 2010 World Cup will be staged in South Africa". Blatter stated that there is a contingency plan to hold the World Cup elsewhere but only in the event of a natural catastrophe, and that the 2006 FIFA World Cup in Germany also had a similar contingency plan. ESPNsoccernet - World - FIFA exploring 3 alternate 2010 World Cup hosts Despite reassurances by FIFA that the event would only be moved in the case of natural catastrophe, rumours continued to circulate about possible relocation of the event. These rumours were criticised by South Africa's Deputy Finance Minister Jabu Moleketi, saying that some have targeted the event to reflect their persistent negativity towards South Africa and Africa. Controversies Evictions As with many 'hallmark events' throughout the world, the 2010 FIFA World Cup has been connected to evictionsGuardian: World Cup 2010: football brings defining moment for South Africa, 12 June 2009http://www.nytimes.com/2009/12/29/world/africa/29iht-letter.html?_r=1 World Cup Whose Meaning Goes Beyond Soccer, Alan Cowell, 28 December 2009, New York Times'Economic cleansing' in BBC's World Cup backyard, Stewart Maclean, The Independent, 2 march 2010 which many claim are meant to 'beautify the city', impress visiting tourists, and hide shackdwellers. On 14 May 2009, Durban-based shack-dwellers took the KwaZulu-Natal government to court over their controversial Elimination and Prevention of Re-Emergence of Slums Act, meant to eliminate slums in South Africa and put homeless shackdwellers in transit camps in time for the 2010 World Cup. They have gained a lot of publicity for their efforts even in the international media. South Africa's World Cup stadium of slums Socialist Worker, 9 February 2010 Another prominent controversy surrounding preparations for the World Cup is the N2 Gateway housing project in Cape Town, which plans to remove over 20,000 residents from Joe Slovo Informal Settlement along the busy N2 Freeway and build rental flats and bond houses in its place in time for the 2010 World Cup. The residents would be moved to the poverty stricken Delft township on the outskirts of the city and out of sight from the N2 Freeway. There has been particular concern about forced removals to the Blikkiesdorp camp in Delft and that, in Durban, children are being forcibly removed from the city centre.Life in 'Tin Can Town' for the South Africans evicted ahead of World Cup, David Smith, The Guardian, 1 April 2010 In July 2009, South Africa was hit with rolling protests by poor communities who demanded access to basic services, jobs, adequate housing and the democratisation of service delivery. These protests have been linked to the World Cup as protesters complain that public funds are being diverted away from social issues to build stadiums and upgrade airports. Fears have been expressed that the growing protests by shack dwellers could result in the tournament being disrupted.World Cup could be disrupted by violent housing protests, The Daily Telegraph, 10 March 2010SOUTH AFRICANS TO WRECK WORLD CUP TOURNAMENT, Daily Star, 11 March 2010 Some grassroots social movements have called for a boycott of the event.Shack dwellers up in arms, Corinne Louw, The Sowetan, 23 March 2010 Blikkiesdorp Blikkiesdorp has become well-known for its high crime rate, its substandard living conditions, and its extremely hot or cold, windy and sandy living environment. NGOs, international human rights organisations, and the Anti-Eviction Campaign have publicly criticised the conditions in Blikkiesdorp and how they say it is used to reinforce the eviction of poor families especially to make way for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Residents have also threatened to burn down Blikkiesdorp before the World Cup begins because of the bad conditions in the settlement. Crime and Security Tournament organiser Danny Jordaan dismissed concerns that the terrorist attack on the Togo national team which took place in Angola in January 2010, had any relevance to the security arrangements for the World Cup. South Africa and others have expressed concerns that the World Cup will stimulate and be a boon to the illicit sex trade. Non-FIFA events In November 2009 it was reported that a rugby Test match between the Springboks and France scheduled to take place in Cape Town on the 12th June 2010 would be moved to Europe due to FIFA regulations banning other sport events in host cities during the time of the World Cup. After negotiations between the South African Rugby Union and members of the local organising committee, it was announced that the Test will be allowed to take place in Cape Town on the originally scheduled date because no World Cup match is to be played in Cape Town on that day, and the Test will be played at Newlands, which is not a World Cup venue. It must be noted that three World Cup matches will be played on the day of the Springboks Test, one of which will take place during the Test. However, all of the World Cup matches are being played hundreds of kilometres from Cape Town—in Port Elizabeth, Johannesburg and Rustenburg. FIFA Trademarks Kulula.com were ordered by FIFA it to withdraw an advertisement that it claimed infringed on their trademarks. The advert, titled "The unofficial carrier of the you-know-what", features soccer balls, vuvuzelas and the National Flag of South Africa which FIFA claims when used in conjunction with each other constitutes a infringement of its trademarks. Kulula.com disputed FIFA's claim, but later announced that they would withdraw the specific advert whilst continuing with the advertisement campaign. Filming Sony technology will be used to film the games. According to FIFA up to 25 of the games will be captured using 3D cameras.World Cup games to be filmed in 3D It will be supplying its flagship HDC-1500 cameras as well as its new HDC-P1 unit, a compact, point-of-view (POV)-type camera with a 2/3-inch lens. The 3D games will be produced for FIFA by Host Broadcast Services.Sony Preps for World Cup 3D Final Draw The FIFA Organising Committee approved the procedure for the Final Draw on 2 December 2009. The seeding was based on the October 2009 FIFA World Ranking and seven squads joined hosts South Africa as seeded teams for the Final Draw. The committee also approved the composition of the other pots as well as the procedure for the final draw. Pot 2 was composed of teams from Asia, Oceania, and North and Central America and the Caribbean. Pot 3 included teams from Africa and South America. Pot 4 had the remaining European teams. Hosts South Africa was automatically positioned as A1; the other seeded teams were drawn into the other groups B–H, but were always in position 1 of their group. Groups were drawn from A to H and the positions in the group were drawn for Pots 2 to 4. Geographical criteria also were respected, meaning that no two teams from the same confederation were drawn in the same group (except European teams, where a maximum of two will be in a group); i.e., South Africa cannot play the African teams from Pot 3 and Argentina and Brazil cannot be drawn against the three remaining South American teams. The first two African teams drawn from Pot 3 are placed with Argentina and Brazil. Similarly, hosts South Africa may not be paired with any of the other African nations (also placed in Pot 3). The group draw was staged in Cape Town, South Africa, at 19:00 (UTC+2) on 4 December 2009 at the Cape Town International Convention Centre. The ceremony was presented by South African actress Charlize Theron, assisted by FIFA Secretary General Jérôme Valcke. The balls were drawn by English football star David Beckham and African sporting figures Haile Gebreselassie, John Smit, Makhaya Ntini, Matthew Booth and Simphiwe Dludlu. Referees FIFA selected the following referees to work the World Cup: ;AFC : Khalil Al Ghamdi : Ravshan Irmatov : Subkhiddin Mohd Salleh : Yuichi Nishimura ;CAF : Mohamed Benouza : Koman Coulibaly : Jerome Damon : Eddy Maillet ;CONCACAF : Joel Aguilar : Benito Archundia : Carlos Batres : Marco Antonio Rodríguez ;CONMEBOL : Carlos Amarilla : Héctor Baldassi : Jorge Larrionda : Pablo Pozo : Óscar Ruiz : Carlos Simon ;OFC : Michael Hester : Peter O'Leary ;UEFA : Olegário Benquerença : Massimo Busacca : Frank De Bleeckere : Martin Hansson : Viktor Kassai : Stephane Lannoy : Roberto Rosetti : Wolfgang Stark : Alberto Undiano Mallenco : Howard Webb Matches All times are South African Standard Time (UTC+2) Group stage In the following tables: * Pld = total games played * W''' = total games won * '''D = total games drawn (tied) * L''' = total games lost * '''GF = total goals scored (goals for) * GA = total goals conceded (goals against) * GD = goal difference (GF−GA) * Pts = total points accumulated The teams placed first and second (shaded in green) qualified to the round of 16. Tie-breaking criteria For the World Cup tournament, FIFA uses the following criteria to rank teams in the Group Stage. # greatest number of points in all group matches; # goal difference in all group matches; # greatest number of goals scored in all group matches. # greatest number of points in matches between tied teams; # goal difference in matches between tied teams; # greatest number of goals scored in matches between tied teams; # drawing of lots by the FIFA Organising Committee. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout stage Winners of Group A| | Runners-up of Group B| |26 June – Rustenburg| Winners of Group C| | Runners-up of Group D| |28 June – Durban| Winners of Group E| | Runners-up of Group F| |28 June – Johannesburg| Winners of Group G| | Runners-up of Group H| |27 June – Johannesburg| Winners of Group B| | Runners-up of Group A| |27 June – Bloemfontein| Winners of Group D| | Runners-up of Group C| |29 June – Pretoria| Winners of Group F| | Runners-up of Group E| |29 June – Cape Town| Winners of Group H| | Runners-up of Group G| |2 July – Johannesburg| Winners of Match 49| | Winners of Match 50| |2 July – Port Elizabeth| Winners of Match 53| | Winners of Match 54| |3 July – Cape Town| Winners of Match 52| | Winners of Match 51| |3 July – Johannesburg| Winners of Match 55| | Winners of Match 56| |6 July – Cape Town| Winners of Match 58| | Winners of Match 57| |7 July – Durban| Winners of Match 59| | Winners of Match 60| |11 July – Johannesburg| Winners of Match 61| | Winners of Match 62| |10 July – Port Elizabeth| Losers of Match 61| | Losers of Match 62| |widescore=yes}} Round of 16 |score=Match 49 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group B |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Nelson Mandela Bay Stadium, Port Elizabeth |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 50 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group D |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Royal Bafokeng Stadium, Rustenburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 51 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group C |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Free State Stadium, Bloemfontein |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 52 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group A |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Soccer City, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 53 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group F |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Moses Mabhida Stadium, Durban |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 54 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group H |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ellis Park Stadium, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 55 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group E |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Loftus Versfeld Stadium, Pretoria |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 56 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group G |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town |attendance= |referee= }} Quarter-finals |score=Match 57 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 54 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Nelson Mandela Bay Stadium, Port Elizabeth |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 58 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 50 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Soccer City, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 59 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 51 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 60 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 56 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ellis Park Stadium, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} Semi-finals |score=Match 61 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 57 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 62 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 60 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Moses Mabhida Stadium, Durban |attendance= |referee= }} Third place play-off |score=Match 63 |report= |team2= Losers of Match 62 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Nelson Mandela Bay Stadium, Port Elizabeth |attendance= |referee= }} Final |score=Match 64 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 62 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Soccer City, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} In video games In PlayStation Home, Sony has released a virtual space based on the FIFA 2010 World Cup in the Japanese version of Home on December 3, 2009. This virtual space is called the "FevaArena Lounge" and features an area for events, and area for presentations, a shop, a cafe-like area on the second floor and a quiz of FIFA. On 26 January 2010, EA Sports announced that they were making the official 2010 World Cup video game. References External links *Official site *Official South Africa Goverment Site